Ryan Goes To WaWa
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. When Ryan's away, Tim And Brandon shall play. SLASH.


"But if you look closer, you can totally see some random guy walking in the background!" Glomb pointed at the screen, causing DiCo to burst out laughing.

"That's fucking pathetic."

"True, but this is Reality TV." Glomb smirked.

Glomb, DiCo and Ryan were all sitting watching Survivor reruns and pointing out random things to keep themselves amused. About halfway into an episode, Ryan stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to Wawa's, anyone need anything?" Ryan asked them.

"Pack of smokes would be nice." DiCo replied, handing him a few crumpled bills from his pocket.

"I want a hot dog."

"Glomb, why do you want a hot dog?"

"Um, because I'm starving." Glomb said, bearing an odd resemblance to a Valley Girl.

Ryan rolled his eyes, said goodbye, and left the castle leaving Glomb and DiCo behind.

"So who's still here, other than us?" Glomb asked.

"No one, I think. Bam, Novak and Raab are at Kildare's, Rake's at work and Ryan's at Wawa's."

"What about Ape And Phil?"

"They've been gone for three days now, Dumbass. They went to New York, remember?"

"Not really, but ok."

"Did you ever eat paint chips as a kid?" DiCo asked.

"No…why?" Glomb grinned.

Both men stared at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Tommy Boy movie quotes always got to them.

"So you mean to tell me we're the ONLY people in this house? There are no camera people, no sound guys, no babies running around, nothing?"

"Nope, it's just you and me." DiCo looked at Glomb out of the corner of his eye, smiling bashfully.

With that, Glomb leapt up and pounced on top of Brandon, pressed their lips together, and slid his tongue forcefully into DiCo's mouth, a low moan echoing from Brandon's throat. DiCo's hands flew up to Glomb's head to run his hands through the dark, floppy hair.

"God damnit, finally." Glomb whispered, briefly breaking their kiss.

It had been WEEKS since they had been together with everyone around getting ready for Jess' wedding, and now they FINALLY had some privacy.

"Are these buttons super glued? What the hell?" DiCo muttered, attempting to take off Glomb's shirt. "Fuck it."

DiCo grabbed the shirt by the collar and ripped it in half, sending button's flying across the room. Then men fumbled with each other's zippers, accidentally brushing a hand over the other's crotch. They managed to wriggle around enough to slide each other's jeans off, but had to sit up so DiCo could pull his Foreign Objects t-shirt over his head. With the majority of the clothing out of the way their lips reconnected, more lovingly this time, and their hands searched every inch of each other.

Glomb's hand confidently slipped into DiCo's boxers, and was rewarded with a soft whimper. Glomb pressed Brandon's back firmly onto the couch, a wide mischievous smile spread across the skater's face as he licked his way down Bran's chest, pausing briefly at the waistband to his boxers.

"Please..." DiCo was never one to beg, but his erection had become almost painful, and it didn't help that Glomb had that adorable grin plastered across his face.

Glomb hooked his fingers into the band and slid the boxers off of Brandon's body. Without missing a beat he eagerly took Bran's length in his mouth, sucking powerfully. Brandon bit his lip hard, trying not to make any noise before realizing that there was no one else in the house. His hands drifted back to Glomb's head.

"Fucking hell, I love you." DiCo whimpered, propping himself up so that he could watch his lover go down on him.

Glomb looked up with his large, brown puppy dog eyes and DiCo had to fight the urge to cum too quickly. Glomb quickened his pace and sucked even harder, earning himself another grateful moan from Brandon. For a brief moment, the only sounds in the castle were Brandon's moaning and the soft suckling noises Glomb was making.

"FUCK, Glomb…" Bran trailed off, breaking the silence, as he started to sweat and pant heavily.

Without warning, Glomb stopped what he was doing and crawled on top of Brandon, kissing him while he wrapped his hand around Brandon's shaft, stroking him quickly. DiCo quickly threw his arms around Glomb's neck, drawing him closer.

The pleasure was unbearably intense, and Brandon gasped that he was going to cum. Glomb immediately slithered himself down to take Brandon's cock in his mouth once more. The instant heat threw DiCo overboard.

"FUCK!" Brandon's quivering scream echoed heavily off of the castle walls as he exploded into Glomb's mouth.

For a few moments neither man moved. The stars around DiCo's head seemed to captivate him, sending him into a temporary paralysis. Glomb concentrated on cleaning Brandon up while smiling to himself. DiCo finally snapped back to reality and kissed his lover softly as he smiled.

"I love you." Brandon whispered while Glomb just kept smiling.

As quickly as they had come off, their clothes were put back on and none to soon. Within minutes the front door was swinging open and Ryan came sauntering back into the room, tossing Bran a pack of cigarettes and handing Glomb the highly coveted hot dog, with a large bite taken out of one end.

"Sorry. I got hungry." Ryan grinned as he started to walk up to his room.

Glomb and DiCo shared a look and smiled.

"Hey…wait a sec." Ryan walked backwards back into the room, a puzzled look on his face. "Glomb, what happened to your shirt?"

"A deer, that we thought we killed, came into the house, came alive, and tore it all to shit." Glomb answered, stuffing the hot dog in his mouth.

DiCo burst out laughing as Ryan gave them a Look and left the room again.

"I say we send him out for supper later." DiCo smirked, brushing a hand over Glomb's knee.

"What's furthest away from the house?"

"Mexico?" DiCo answered.

"HEY RYAN!" Glomb yelled.

"WHAT?"

"WE NEED YOU TO PICK SOMETH-" Glomb was cut off when Brandon licked a bit of Ketchup off of his lip and slapped his leg.

"PICK WHAT?" Ryan yelled back.

"NOTHING!" Glomb stood up, took DiCo's hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom.


End file.
